


Who Wouldn't Like You

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia + we’ve been hooking up for months, and now you’re suggesting that I meet your friends? I don’t think we’re there yet - are we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wouldn't Like You

Things were good between Malia and Lydia. At this point they had a system that seemed to be working well for the two of them for almost two months. It originally started out where one  them would call the other one over and ask for them to stay the night. Then nights led to early pancakes mornings when Lydia’s room mate, Allison caught the early shift. It was a good system until Allison decided to wake up early on her day off.

Lydia woke up to Malia’s clanging as she climbed out on her fire escape. Wisps of her dark brown hair were in her face as her one leg hung out the window while the other seemed to be squashing her ottoman.

“What exactly are you doing?” Lydia asked sleepily. Malia brought her head back into the apartment and seemed bewildered at Lydia’s question.

“What do you mean?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re getting your dirty shoes all over my furniture at six in the morning and I’m the crazy one.”

“Your room mate’s up.”

“What does Allison have  to do with you crawling out of my window?” Lydia asked. Malia took a seat on her window sill and shrugged. “She’s had all her shots  and she doesn’t bite so if you gotta go, you can use the front door. It  won’t hurt for you to say hi”

Malia side eyed the strawberry blonde. It wasn’t as easy as she was making it out to be.  Her going out there would require her to make small talk with Allison as she left and then sooner or later she’s going to meet the faces that decorated her living room and the names that she referenced in conversation as she discussed work. It was a lot.

“I thought we’re pretty new and weren’t ready yet.” Malia replied. She paused for a moment before continuing. “Unless you’re ready?”

Lydia pulled the MIT shirt that sat at the foot of her bed over her head as she thought for a moment. All of her other relationships had either progressed pretty quickly or they knew her friends to begin with. She never had this issue before. Lydia patted beside her for Malia to take a seat.

“ I thought we were. I’m not going to make you do anything do anything you don’t want do, but I think it would be way easier instead of going toe to toe with death and step on Mr.Jones’ petunias.”

“Nice try Red.” Malia said. She rose off the bed and began to climb through the window again. “I’ll  think about it. Maybe I’ll come along to drink with you guys.”

Lydia smiled as she watched Malia tromp down the fire escape before something dawned on her. SHe stuck her head out the window and yelled “My hair’s not red, it’s strawberry blonde!”

* * *

“What am I going to do?” Malia groaned from the counter. Kira promptly walked by her to check her her cake was done yet. She always had her face in some sort of bowl or oven, and that day was no different since her boyfriend Boyd’s birthday was coming up.

“What do you mean ‘what are you going to do?” Kira asked, now focusing her attention on Malia. “You’re going. You are going right?”

“Maybe…”

“You told her you were going to go!”

“I told her I _might_  go.” Malia corrected. “I didn’t promise anything. In fact I could lie and say that I’m sick and then watch Charmed with you.”

“No you wouldn’t watch Charmed with me, because I am not going to help you lie to your girlfriend, ” Kira said assertively. Malia tried not to seem excited at the thought of Lydia being her girlfriend. It all seemed very domestic.“ Besides Boyd and I have a date.” 

Malia perked up at the chance to change the topic.”Oooh is it somewhere fancy?”

“No we’re actually going on a double date around Beacon Hills with Alicia and her girl friend Tracy for his birth- This is not about me and Boyd this is about you not be able to step toward commitment.”

“It’s not that easy you know?” Malia said quietly.” I never had to do the whole meeting friends thing. I’ve been in their position, and I was super critical. What if they don’t like me?”

“They’ll like you because you make Lydia happy.” Kira said. “Now you go call her and tell her you would be happy to go see her.”

* * *

"Your friends are insane.” Malia said over the chatter of the bar. Lydia sat at the stool beside her while Malia ordered. 

Lydia let out a small laugh.“They’re quite the characters aren’t they?”

“I could care less if they were Kermit and Ms.Piggy. What matters is that they like me.” Lydia wrapped her hands around Malia’s waist and pulled her close. 

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Lydia whispered. She planted a soft kiss on her lips and it was as though they were the only ones in the bar


End file.
